F ing Elves a Dragon Age Story
by Hollowreaper45
Summary: Mages and Templars are now at the brink of war, getting more and more cutthroat every day. Both abandoning the Chantry to battle, killing one another mercilessly. All that is known is that the Champion of Kirkwall was at the start of it all, with still more to be revealed. Questions must be answered, and a new race of Heathens must be found. War is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Name - Naira (meaning Big Eyes)

Height - 5"5

Weight - _ want to keep my skin so... thats a no.

Race - Fae

Homeland - The Donarks

Otakugurl19 - Well... that seems like a well rounded start, dont you think Naira?

Naira - I suppose human.

Otakugurl19 - er... okaaay. Lets get this show on the road shall we? So! Naira. Why

dont you tell people a little bit about yourself?

Naira - Like what?

Otakugurl19- Why do they all have to be smartasses? ... How about what you do in your

village?

Naira - I am the Shaman of my tribe. I see to life and death, and continue the cycle

in between.

Otakugurl19- Thats a pet! So... that seems rather exciting! Hmm?

Naira - Yes. The demons make it rather exciting.

Otakugurl19 - O_O

Naira - ...

Otakugurl19- D-Demons? ... *faint*

Varric - Cut! Somebody cut! The writer fainted again...

Hawke - Well what did she say now?

Naira - I said nothing but the truth.

Aveline - Well this is a fine mess you've gotten us into. What do we do now?

Hawke - We have no story unless someone tells it...

Varric - Well... guess that leaves it up to me. Again. *chuckle*

Aveline- Very well Varric, but not bullsh

Varric- Stop! You cant say that word, ... Quizilla is listening...

Otakugurl19 - *groan*

Varric - With luck she will be up soon... so no worries. Trust me, this story is

not one to miss. So look for it in the next couple days ladies and gentlemen,

hosted by yours truley.

Aveline - Hawke... what have we done?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. My name is Varric Tethras and I am here too...

Aveline - Varric. If you arent going to take thi seriously...

Varric - Aveline, please. I am only introducing myself to the fine people before our

story begins. After all, presentation is key to a great story.

Hawke - Varric, I am pretty sure everyone knows you.

Varric - Not so. Now if you please... onto the story...

Varrics P.O.V - "Well Seeker. I have told you everything you wanted to know about the

Champion. His family, his adventures, everything but his underwear size. Its time you make

good on your promise to let me go." The seeker paced in front of him, the book of Hawke's

life tucked into her arms. She paced, thinking. "No." Varric sighed. "Why not? Not enough

adventure for you? Not enough dirty details? Sorry Seeker, but for that you have to pay extra."

His jokes went ignored as she flipped open the book again, slamming it back down on his

legs. Her finger slid over the pages, landing on one picture. "You let out something important

dwarf. Something no one seems to want to talk about with us." Varric's frown grew deeper as

he stared at the picture, looking up at the Seeker. "What have you heard?" He said soberly.

Cassandra paced, her shoulders hunching in her armor, annoyed. "Heathens threaten our

borders and ou think it time to play GAMES?! I know all I need to know about your Heathen

friend! That she hails from the Donarks, that her people have no Gods, not even the Maker!

That they even paint their bodies, and use magic to make themselves more terrifying in

battle! Maybe we dont know, DIDNT know, eerything about Hawke," She paused, staring

Varric in the face, her dark eyes glaring. "But you are not about to tell me that SHE had to do

with this!" Her voices echoed in the empty house, surprising her when what came after it

was a chuckle. Varric's chest shook as he laughed. "Then you will be sorely dissappointed

Seeker, because that is _exactly_ what I am going to tell you." Cassandra paused, irritation in

her eyes at having been laughed at. "Start from the beginning. I wish to know everything."

Varric raised his eyebrow. "Then you will let me go?" She nodded. "Very well Seeker. But

remember, Heathen is a strong word..."

_Everything had seemed relatively calm when word came from the North. The Qunari had settled_

_themselves in Lowtown, and somehow had managed to keep quiet. Hawke himself had settled in_

_nicely as well, working hard to make coin for Bartrands expedition. For all the years those dreaded_

_woods had held their secrets, something had finally spilled. Naturally I got wind of it. *chucke*_

_The Hanged Man was awash with more whispers of this, then the tales I told of Hawke. And what_

_was it they whispered? That the Donarks held people. I laughed my arse out of my chair first time_

_I heard that whispered to me. But I have to say that wasnt the last time that I heard about it,_

_and the whispers got more frequent then I imagined... and more terrified. _

Hawkes P.O.V- "I am telling you I... we are ruined!" Hubert cried, pulling at his hair in the

middle of the square, several people stopping to stare. "Calm down Hubert. What is it now?"

The Rivianni merchant groaned, rubbing at his beard as he thought, obviously embarassed

at such a public outburst. He wrung his hands round and round themselves, before sighing.

"I am not sure. All I know is that a few of the men have gone missing, and where they were

last were only bloody clothes!" He hissed the last part, as if half of the Hightown Market

wasnt already staring at him. Hawke restrained a groan. This would be the third time he

had cleared out the Bone Pit, and it was getting old. "Alright Hubert, calm down. I will head

out as soon as possible." Hubert nodded, excitedly bouncing up and down, nerve wracked.

"Y-Yes. Thank you partner, I knew that I could count on you!" Hawke nodding, waving the

older man off, before groaning. "Remind me again why I agreed to be partner with a skiddish,

prejudice old man like him?" Hawke paused, realize that no one was near him, or listening

for that matter. "He has coin." Hawke muttered to himself, spotting Bethany and Aveline in

the crowd of merchants, busy staring at cloth and robes. He walked up beside them both,

carefully counting in his head all of the coin he had between himself, Bethany, and the stash

that they kept in Gamlen's house. "Hawke?" He paused, realizing that both women were

staring at him. "Uuhhh..." Bethany sighed, shaking her head, while Aveline frowned. "You

were not listening. Were you?" Hawke shrugged. "Brother!" Bethany cried, staring at him.

"What? What did I miss?" Bethany sighed, holding up a robe. "What do you think? It helps

improve ... erm..." she was trying not to say it in front of the merchant, making Hawke nod.

"As long as it isnt more then a few silver sovreigns, then fine." She sighed instantly, setting

the robes down. Aveline rolled her eyes. "Sorry ladies, but I would rather be doing business

at the Hanged Man then..." He motioned around towards the stalls. "No offense."

"A fine way to spend an evening!" Varric cried, slapping Hawke happily on the back, grinning

when he made Bethany jump. "Better then the merchant tables of Hightown any day!" Hawke

grinned in agreement. Not to mention that the day was hot, and the sun was high in the sky,

not to mention the hunreds of bustling people trying to get what they needed and leave.

"Just you wait, soon we will be able to buy all of this. Be partners with more then just the

Bone pit!" Hawke said proudly, not an ounce of worry or doubt in his face. Bethany smiled,

with the others. "You think Brother? Hubert may not like Fereldans but at least he works

with us. More than most can say." Aveline nodded. "She has a point. You'd be surprised

how many complaints the Guard gets simply because someone is Ferledan." Hawke shrugged,

his mind already elsewhere, onto a silver plated dagger. "Boys." Bethany mumbled.

"Agreed." Varric chuckled. "Now ladies, you can fight over me all you want, but you know I

am already taken. Isnt that right Bianca?" The crossbow remained silent. Bethany smiled,

she and Aveline both returning to their previous task of finding a new robe for Bethany.

"That reminds me. What brings you all the way from the Hanged Man?" Hawke asked,

setting the dagger back down, turning his full attention to Varric. "I could ask you the same

Hawke." Both men fell in line with the other, walking just out of earshot of Bethan and

Aveline. "Bethany wanted to go shopping with Aveline..." Varric chuckled. "Thats something

you dont hear every day. The Captain of the Guard dress shopping." Hawke gave a sideways

grin. "Well. True. But..." Hawke turned his head, making Varric follow. Both men stared at

the Templars who hung over the Hightown Market like silver vultures. They watched each and

every person intently, even the Guards. "Do they suspect?" Varric asked. "Not that I am

aware of. But I intend to keep it that way." Varric nodded. "There are more and more of them

every day. Some of them eye Bethany." Varric saw a shiver run own Hawke's spine. "Well...

with a big brother like you, I am sure she has nothing to worry about." Hawke nodded, eyeing

one templar in particular, before turning back towards Varric. "Thay act like a mage will go

running naked through the square screaming 'Blood magic!'" Hawke grinned, shaking his

head. "In this city. You never know."

*Later, The Hanged Man*

*Varric's P.O.V* "Have you hear anything from Fenris?" Varric asked, smiling at the barmaid

who came by with their drinks, tipping her a silver on the sly. "Are you kidding me? Mr.

Broody?" Varric grinned, swishing down a large gulp of mead, sighing as it hit his gut. "He

can be as brooding as he wants with," Hawke held up his hand to Isabella as she leapt into

a seat across from them both, a grin on her face and a flask in her hand. "Oh no. I am not

going to listen to that. Not when I have a sister who spews it nonstop." Isabella's eyes lit up

like a cat with a mouse. "Oh?" A wicked grin plastered itself onto her face. "Your sister has

fallen for Fenris?" Hawke frowned, downing his flask in one big gulp, motioning at the

barmaid for another. "Unfortunatley. But she knows I will not allow it. He is a mage hater,

a slave, and just... In a bad mood." Varric and Isabella chuckled. "And she's your sister,

lets not forget that." Varric said, while Hawke grumbled into his new flask of mead. "She will

fall in love with _someone_," Isabella purred. "Why not Fenris? You know he could protect her."

Hawke frowned. "I realize he can, I also realize..." Hawke paused, feeling a tingling in his

spine. He looked up to see a man standing next to their table, his face somber, with a letter

in his hand. "Pardon for the intrusion, but I carry a letter for you Messere." Isabella sat up

her eyes widening. "From the Viscount?" The messenger nodded, turning on his heel to walk

out, not even stopping to explain. "Hm..." Hawke stared at the letter for a moment, the

wax seal of the Viscount holding its contents. "Not one for words apprently." Varric muttered.

"Well... open it!" Isabella cried, leaning across the table to get a better look. The letter

crinkled as Hawke slid his fingers under the seal, prying it open. "Well... whats it say Hawke?"

Varric asked, Isabella practically laying on the table so that she could see. "All it says is

that he is in need of my assistance, and to go to his office tonight... now." Varric raised an

eyebrow. "Well... informative." Isabella said with a huff, obviously dissappointed. "Sheamus?"

Varric offered. "I doubt it, I dealt with that months ago." Hawke mumbled, his eyes roving

over the letter, as if there were some secret messege written within. Isabella and Varric

exchanged glances. "Well... take Varric. I went with you last time and my back still hurts."

Isabella mumbled, laying across her seat, sipping her mead. "Oh, and I am sure your back

doesnt hurt for ANY other reason." Varric said with a grin, making Isabella laugh. Hawke

stood, ignoring the exchange. "I need the gold. Come on Varric."

*Hawkes P.O.V* The Viscounts private office was down a long hallway, up several stairs,

and through two sets of doors. During the day it was intimidating, and represented power in

Kirkwall. Now... it was deserted and quiet none of the usual hustle and bustle of the day.

Only the Visount's guard hung around now. "This place gives me the creeps." Bethany

whispered, leaning towards Hawke as he walked on towards the Viscounts office, ignoring

the looks of the guard. "I agree." Varric muttered, shrugging his shoulders to make Bianca

shift on his back. A nervous habit that Hawke had noticed, as if Varric wanted to make sure

that she was really there. As if she ever left his back. "I still do not know why I was brought

along." Fenris grumbled. "Because you have not left your house in days elf. If we leave you

to brood any longer by yourself we will never get the smell out." Hawke couldnt help but laugh,

while Fenris glowered. "Ha Ha Dwarf." Varric smiled, while Fenris pretended not to smirk.

Varric shrugged Bianca again, despite the laughter, making Hawke even more nervous.

They had reached the first door to the Viscounts Private Office, making him frown. "Everyone

stay here." "As if we had a choice Brother." Bethany whispered, avoiding the look Hawke

gave her. He sighed, looking forward as he pushed open the door with a click of the nob,

carefully opening the door to the first chamber. He had been here once before, after saving

the Viscount's son from the Winters. He couldnt help but pray that that wasnt the case again.

That last time had not exactly been the best, and he wasnt sure what impression had been

left on the Viscount. In all honesty, he wondered why the hell he'd been invited back. The

Viscounts assistant was standing at a desk, having heard the door, apparently ready for him.

"Good, you are here. Hurry, hurry. There is no time to be wasted." He walked forward quickly

pushing open the door to the Viscounts Private room, making Hawke hurry to catch up. It

wasnt but a minute that they were standing in the Viscount's Room, staring at the old man

before him. Hawke hadnt noticed it last time, but it was evident now. The Viscount was an

aging man, with graying stubble on his chin, and deep dark purple bags under his eyes.

His hands were moving over his desk, a pile of papers there. "Good Evening Serah Hawke."

Hawke paused, bowing his head. "Your grace." The bow was not as low as he knew he should

have, a fact that wasnt unnoticed by the Viscount's Assistant. "I have need of your help. I

hope you can forgive this late hour but..." He looked down at the papers on his desk. "This

matter is most urgent." Hawke shifted his weight, staring dead ahead. "What matter your

grace?" The Viscount's blue eyes seemed to storm, making contact with Hawke's. He stood

straight, sighing a little. "I have received reports from some of my men on the Wounded

Coast of a caravan heading towards the city. Before I upset you, I assure you, i did not summon

you at such a late hour to escort a caravan." He paused. "My men have given reports of..."

At this point he paused, struggling for the words as he stared down at the papers. Obviously

the written reports. "What kind of reports?" Hawke offered. His Assistant jumped in, as if

signaled. "What the Viscount is trying to say is that the reports that we have received are...

worrisome. One report states that the caravan is harmless, small and harmless. But another

says that it is rather large, with armed men. However, the only thing that can be agreed upon

is that two rather large, pale skinned men guard the caravan." Hawke paused. "And you think

that it is the Qunari? Why not bring this before the Arishok?" The Viscount nodded. "I have.

he state that he has no knowledge of any such caravan. But there is something more

worrying." Hawke turned towards the Assistant, who coughed, dragging back his attention.

"The final report coming in, states that they are carrying something on their backs. It is

covered in cloth." He paused, while Hawke waited. "And a woman's frame can be seen through

the cloth." Hawke paused, as the Visount and his Assistant exchanged glances. "And you are

implying that..." The Viscount shook his head. "I am implying nothing. I KNOW nothing,

but it can not stay that way. If I send my guard and it IS the Qunari, things could quickly

sour, and with things the way they are..." Hawke nodded. "I understand. I will head out

immediately, and see what kind of caravan it is." The Viscount sighed, relieved. "Thank you

Serah Hawke. Report back when you have what you need."


	3. Chapter 3

"You are going to have me believe that Hawke went out to meet her?" Cassandra Pentaghast said, pacing the room as Varric stared at the book. "No! All accounts say that the Heathens arrived by nightfall. That the woman was barely clothed, and..." Varric chuckled. "Now THAT I can not argue. Poor Naira never understood why so many people stared at her." Cassandra frowned. "You mock me dwarf." He shook his head, holding up his hand gently. "Not at all Seeker." He looked up calmly, leaning his elbows on the book. "Her name is Naira, and yes, she WAS barely clothed, but... as for coming in the middle of the night. No. Not her style." Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

THE WOUNDED COAST

The sun was blistering hot on the Wouned Coast as Hawke tilted back the last of his water, sighing as the last couple of drops dripped into his mouth. It was an uneven sense of satisfaction. "Brother. We have not found them." Bethany said, her voice barely above a whisper, testing the waters of her brother's temper. Truthfully Hawke knew he'd been tempermental, but it was understandable. They had been searching for hours, with not sign of any caravan. In fact, they hadnt ran into anyone in hours. "I am with her." Varric said, sighing as he perched himself onto a rock. "Whatever those men thought they saw, is either long gone... or..." Hawke frowned deeper, turning when he heard the clinking of armor. He already knew who it was, before Aveline's tough frame came down the path, three guardsmen behind her. "Hawke!" She called, meeting them with a sigh. "Nothing." She said calmly, all three men heaving behind her, struggling to keep up with their Captain. Hawke frowned, while Varric waved Aveline over, leaving the three men to themselves, breathing heavily. "Aveline." Varric said, his hands on his knees as he hunched over, trying to not make what he was going to say next too obvious. "What is it Varric?" He paused, looking up at Fenris, who grunted. They had obviously discussed this earlier. "Are you sure your men were... sober before they made those reports?" Aveline paused, her eyes becoming dark, her jaw tightening. "I am not questioning your judgement Aveline, but..." Aveline was quiet for another minute, before storming over to the three guardsmen. Her jaw was set in a straight line as she ground her teeth down. "Men!" She boomed, all three jumping to a still, ready to salute. "Yes Guard Captain!" She looked at each and every one of them, before standing still. All three men were nervous, clearly. Aveline's eyes were set on them in a dead stare, her lips pursed. "Have any of you had anything to drink?" All of them paused. "No Guard Captain!" Aveline frowned. "You swear it?" She hissed. "Yes Guard Captain!" She paused. "You swear to the Maker?" Two men nodded, the third silent. "Uh oh." Varric muttered. "Explain yourself." Aveline said in a dead tone. It was clear by her body language that this man was in danger. "I... I..." he gulped. "I o-only took a few swigs. I swear!" He dug in his side bag quickly producing a small flask. Aveline stared at his hand for a minute, her teeth set as she spoke through them. "To the barracks... NOW." All three men ran in a dead scramble, while Aveline turned to Hawke. "Hawke... I..." He shook his head, sighing. "It's alright Aveline. It was not your fault." She frowned, shaking her head. "I will not let this slip. Maker what will the Viscount say? He even went to the Arishok." Everyone was silent for a minute. "Still. Do you think that little flask could get a grown man drunk?" Bethany asked, looking at Hawke. "Brother, you do not even sway until at least three or four pints." Hawke grinned, while Aveline nodded. "True..." No one moved for a moment, before Varric stood. "We should head back Hawke. I am sure your mother is worried." Bethany and Hawke sighed, each of them dragging a tiny bit.

"Hawke. Are you lost? Kirkwall is the opposite way." Aveline offered, making her way behind him, up the hill. "No. But I thought I saw something shiny this way." Varric chuckled. "I swear man, the things you find just sitting in the dirt!" Hawke laughed, grabbing onto a rock, heaving himself up onto a cliff. "You would be surprised what some people leave behind." He said, heaving as he grabbed at another rock. "Brother." Bethany said with a sigh, her stomach rumbling. "Do you happen to have some food on you?" Hawke paused, looking down at her from the rock wall. "Hold on, let me just get that for you." She frowned, mumbling something as he scrambled up the wall. "Here." Fenris said, holding out a dried piece of meat. "Always carry something with you. Especially with a brother like yours." Bethany nodded, hiding the blush as she took it. "T-Thank you." Varric and Aveline exhanged glances. "Got it!" Hawke cried, leaping down with a thud. "What is, Oh gross!" Hawke grinned, pulling a ring off of a skeletal hand, the bones creaking in protest. "Silver too." Varric offered, plugging his nose. "Poor bastard must have fallen from the cliff." Aveline muttered, looking up at the high cliff. "Or jumped." Fenris said. "Who cares? Mine now." Hawke said with a grin, shoving the ring in his pocket. "Eww.." Bethany muttered, nibbling on the jerky. "Who gave you that?" Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow. Bethany blushed, while Aveline and Varric tried not to look at Fenris. Hawke paused, looking at Fenris from the corner of his eye. "What?" Fenris growled. "Nothing my friend. My poor unaware friend." Varric chuckled, clapping Fenris on the back. Hawke frowned at Bethany. "I was hungry." She whispered. "Oh leave the girl alone." Aveline pushed forward, moving Bethany forward, heading down the slope. "Come along Hawke, there..." She paused, moving past Bethany. "What is that?" She said, Fenris and Varric already standing at the edge of the slope, their hands over their eyes in an attempt to see better. "It is a guardsman... guardswoman." Fenris said, looking at Aveline. "Perhaps looking for their Captain?" Aveline sighed. "Perhaps the Viscount is already aware." Fenris shrugged. It was only a few more moments before the guardswoman reached them, winded and gasping for air. It was clear she had been running for a long time. "G-Gaur..." She bent over, clutching her knees. "Do we have..." Varric jumped, handing over a flask of water to Aveline. Aveline quickly handed it over, watching as the woman took a deep drink. "Sorry Guard Captain. I have been searching for over an hour." Aveline nodded. "Yes? What is it?" The girl paused. "I have urgent news from the Viscount. The Caravan must have slipped past you in the night." All silent. "What?" Hawke said, his eyes wide. "They are at the gates... and..." SHe paused, looking up at Aveline. "They are not Qunari." Aveline blinked. Hawke sighed in relief, while Varric chuckled. "Then what are they? Mabari on two legs?" He laughed harder at his joke, but the girls face was still serious. "No. I... I've never seen anything like them." Hawke stared. The girl looked terrified, her hands shaking slightly under her armor. "Calm yourself guardsmen." Aveline said, looking to Hawke. Varric was not laughing anymore. "The Viscount has shut down the city. He will not allow them to enter until you and Serah Hawke have returned... we feared they had slaughtered you both."  
"We never saw them. Tell me, are they hostile? What do they look like?" Hawke asked. The girl paused. "Well, t..."

"Well?" Cassandra intterupted, her arms crossed. Varric chuckled. "Patience Seeker, you must have patience."

KIRKWALL

"What do you think they are?" Bethany whispered, trailing right behind her brother. Hawke frowned, pondering on that for a moment. "Probably just elves." Fenris said. "Elves taller than Qunari?" Aveline said sarcastically. "Perhaps they drink their milk." Hawke laughed, shaking his head. "I am sure it is nothing. Perhaps it is a Qunari with no horns." Bethany gasped. "Can that happen?" All of them paused. "Well... maybe." She shook her head, while Hawke looked up. The sun was near the middle of the sky, just past. "How did they pass us?" He grumbled. "Not by much." Aveline offered. No one spoke as they headed down the final path to Kirkwall. A long bridge stood in their way to the edge of the bustling city, the roaring sea beneath it. The bridge itself was at a stand still, with merchants and their wares camped along it. The guardswoman had run ahead, clearly making room for them to advance easily to the main gate of Kirkwall. From here Hawke could see archers poised at the watchtowers, staring down, ready. "A little much for a small caravan." Bethany said, mostly to herself. Hawke knew that was true. Perhaps there was more to this then the Viscount had told him. It would not have been the first time something like that had happened. He was sure that these visitors looked strange, but enough to block off the entire bridge? To cut off Kirkwall for a day from all of its merchants? Its money? This was not something he would have expected, especially for a small caravan. Hawke felt his frown deepen as they made their way down the bridge. The questions were burning a hole in his head, making it hard to focus, even as they reached the end of the bridge.

Two men stood at the end of the bridge, a large mount on their backs, made of wood and veiled in a white cloth. It was adorned in beautiful beads and crystals like Hawke had never seen. "Whooo..." Varric whisteled as the others gapped. Black ornate designs were carved into the wood that the men shouldered across their backs with absolutely no effort. Muscles stacked onto muscles made up the men carrying the large contraption, their skin a sickly pale gray color, with rough cloth that was wrapped around their waist and hips. Bethany's cheeks turned bright red, the same as Aveline's when they noticed that fact, while Hawke's eyes were pinned higher. On the men's backs were strapped their weapons. Each carried a savage looking sword, if it could be called that. It looked like a thin slice of wood with white ivory shards sticking out of the edges. "Are those... teeth?" Varric muttered, gulping as he looked up. "Please tell me you don't plan on fighting them Hawke? Pretty please?" Hawke didnt say anything, keeping his jaw firm as he marched around the men. The others followed. "Of course, its just too much to ask not to fight the big... very big..." Varric stopped his comment altogether as they went around the two men to the front. "Oh shit." Each man stood at least seven feet tall, probably more. Feirce paintings etched their already fierce faces, running contured lines on their jaws to show off big sharp teeth poking out from their lips. LInes ran up farther, blood red to contrast with their dark black eyes... and... Hawke couldnt help but stare at their eyes. They were pitch black all the way around, and very round. Almost like... "A shark." Fenris observed. Hawke stared at them in aw. He'd only seen one other creature, a shark, on the docks once. A few fishermen had hauled it up onto the deck, and it had been a terrifying sight. These two men echoed that, right down to the size and shape of their teeth. Even their stomachs were a little paler, just like that creature had been. "W-what the hell are they?" Hawke turned quickly to see four terrified guardsmen standing at the gates, waiting for Aveline's orders. "Stop cowering." Aveline hissed, clearly shaken herself. "We are the Guard of Kirkwall, and you men have faced much worse." None of them looked convinced. She knew it, turning to Hawke. "Hawke... what do we do?" Hawke turned, looking to Fenris, Varric, and Bethany. All three stared back at Hawke, waiting. He sighed, turning around. It sent a chill up his spine to see that both men were staring at him now too, their dark black eyes menacing as they looked at him. He paused, taking a deep breath before stepping up to them, hanging in their shadows. "Hello... do you... erm..." He paused. "Can you understand me?" Both men nodded. "Well... that's a relief. My name is Garrett Hawke, and I am coming to you as a representative of Kirkwall. What are your names?" At this, both men stared, not bothering to even twitch at the question. "Maybe they dont understand." Aveline said, shifting uncomfortably. "We understand." It was silent for a moment as Hawke stared at the men. Neither one had spoke, making electricity pass up his spine. "That was a woman." Bethany whispered. The electricity paused for a moment. Suddenly both men dropped to their knees, never once shaking the contraption they carried. Their heads dropped as well, as each man let one hand go, and extended it downward. "Wha..."

A pale foot suddenly extended from the white fabric, clanking and clicking with ornate braclets on the ankle. It went forward, landing in the palm of one of the men, who bared the weight easily. "A foot?" Varric couldnt help himself, his mouth moving even though it was clear he was dumbstruck. The foot was followed quickly by a knee, and then a thigh, all of it bare, smooth skin. Hawke gulped, watching as a woman's hips slid out of the curtain, another foot coming out to match its companion. In one lithe move, she slid herself out of the fabric completely, bringing herself up to her full height, standing on both men's palms. Never did she sway or falter, as if it was natural to stand on the palms of two men, but neither did they sway or buckle under her weight. "W..." Hawke felt his throat dry as he stared at her, stunned into silence. "We understand." She repeated through painted lips, a soft accent ringing through them. It was pleasant, making her words seem to whisper through the dead air. No one moved, or even breathed for a minute as she stared down at Hawke.

"Like royalty." Varric whispered, Cassandra's eyes intent as she stared at him. "Royalty?" He nodded, sighing softly. "More beautiful then the statues of Andraste." He paused when Cassandra's eyes narrowed, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Forgive me Seeker." She huffed, but he knew she was still hanging on to his words. "What happened next?"

Hawke stared up at her for only a few more minutes, gathering his thoughts. It didn't matter, in a second the men lowered their hands, letting her feet fall gently onto the ground. She seemed to not even notice, as if the Earth moving beneath her was a normal feeling. It was Aveline who first broke the silence. "Your names. That is what Hawke asked you." The girls eyes slid over to Aveline, making Hawke snap. He realized quikly that they had no pupil in the middle. They were a soft blue all the way around, specks of deep green etching out the edges. Unlike the men however, the whites of her eyes were visible. That did not make them any less other worldly though... or creepy. "My name is Naira, and I have business in your city." Her accent seemed more pronounced as she seemed to be irritated by Aveline's interruption. "What business?" The girl turned her body, making Hawke stare more. He couldnt help it, she was barely clothed. Or well... not all of her was. Purple and gold cloth was wrapped around her waist, covering her hips sparingly, wrapped around them like a sash, with each end drapping down between her legs, where her ankles were adorned with gold, silver, and clanking gems. His eyes followed upward, unable to stop as he got to her middle. Her stomach sported nothing, no cloth, but instead strange paintings that centered around her belly button and blossomed downward, and upward, right to the bottom part of her breasts that were exposed. She seemed to have no shame as to the fact that some sort of hard material is what kept her chest from being visible to all. It looked like metal, but was colored purple to match the cloth at her waist, and adorned with bits of a soft blue material at the edges. It covered up only the most important parts of her breast, not even meeting in the middle, but wrapping around her back. "Hawke!" He paused, snapping to look at Aveline, her face red with either anger or embarassment. "Not the best time my friend." Varric muttered. Hawke wasnt embarassed, meeting the girls eyes. She did not seem to care either. "Your kind tends to stare." She answered with a bitter bite. "Our men tend to." Aveline corrected, clearly mad. "I apologize, your dress is just so..." Hawke paused. "Different." From behind him he could hear Fenris snort. "I have heard that as well." She answered, her face finally catching Hawke's attention. It too was painted like the men's, but hers... was that of a skull. Deep black pitted her cheeks, and made teeth on her lips. It even wrapped around her wide high peaked eyes. "What are you?" Aveline jumped. "Brother!" Bethany cried. The girl seemed amused, looking to her companions who smirked. Instantly Bethany jumped back, as their large teeth showed. "We..." The girl said with a slight chuckle. "Are the Fae."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

"The Fae?" Cassandra repeated, her face thoughtful. "Yes. They call themselves the Fae," She paced around Varric, while he drummed his fingers on the book in front of him, waiting for her next question she was going to ask. "What does it mean?" Varric paused, rubbing his chin. "You know... she never did explain it to me. Something about being 'fair folk'." He chuckled. Cassandra was not amused, her lips set in a line. "Continue dwarf." He shrugged, tapping his fingers on the book. "As you say Seeker."

Kirkwall Gates

The girl stood unmoving as Hawke stared at her, her eyes on the Gates that lead into Lowtown. "You fear for yourselves?" She asked, motioning to the door. "Yet my men are two in number." She looked at Aveline and Hawke challengingly, daring them to argue with her. "We do not risk lives unnecessarily." Aveline growled. The girls eyes slid over to Aveline's, a shiver running down Hawke's spine. "What of the men on this bridge?" She asked, motioning her hand towards the merchants behind them. "What of you, or your men?" She slowly eyed the guardsmen, her gaze coldly studying each and every person standing before her. Her men never moved, still bent on one knee behind her, their eyes on her. "Are you making a threat?" Hawke jumped, throwing his arm inbetween Aveline and the woman. "Enough. Aveline, I would remind you that you are acting Captain of the Guard?" She growled. "Not yet I'm not, and..." Hawke caught her eye, making her pause. "Your men." He hissed through his teeth. Instantly she paused, before letting out a gruff sigh. "My apologies." Varric coughed uncomfortably. "Now that that is all said and down, what are we waiting for Hawke?" There was a pause as Hawke looked to Aveline, and Aveline looked to one of her Guardsmen. "We have requested the Viscount's presence immediately Captain." Aveline turned. "You heard them, all we are waiting for is the Viscount." She stared at the girl, eyeing her for a minute. "What is your business here in Kirkwall?" Hawke watched as her eyes seemed to burn. "I make no speech to your ears." The girls words were cold, and she clenched her fists tight. The men behind her looked up now, and slowly stood behind her, casting a formidable shadow. The sun burned hot behind them as several of the merchants still moved about, trying to see what was holding them up. Hawke's eyes were stuck to these men, this girl. "Where do you hail from?" The girl's fingers loosened. "Your words call it The Donarks." Varric grinned. "No shit? Always thought that place was a dark teeming forest of death and evil." Bethny jumped, nudging Varric. "Varric..." All three of the newcomers stared at him. "Oh... erm. Sorry." To their surprise, the woman smirked. "Your people know little of our lands because we want it that way." Hawke wanted to pat Varric on the back. The big mouthed dwarf seemed to make them ease up a little, his welcoming far different from Aveline's, who was still staring at them as if they would fly off at any minute. "So... you are magic users?" Varric asked, coming close to the girl. She raised an eyebrow, before looking up at her men. She whispered something to them in a language that was completely unrecognizable, while the two men bent down to listen. Both men listened for a minute, before answering in that same gutteral language. "This word my ears do not know." She said finally, looking at Varric. "Magic." He said. "Um... help me out here Bethany." She frowned. "Now why would I be able to do that?" She hissed through closed teeth. Hawke sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Enough. We do not have the kind of privacy to ask those kind of questions Varric." Varric nodded, rubbing his chin. "Then can you tell me why you look the way you do? Are you related the Elves?" The reaction he got was immediate. The two men's lips pulled back in viscious snarls, while the girl's eyes narrowed in on Varric. "No blood passes between the Fae and Elves." The air was awkward for a moment. "And what is so wrong with elves?" Bethany cracked, putting her hands on her hips. Her staff shifted on her back, irritation written on her face, while Fenris simply stared at the girl, waiting for her response. The two men's chests rumbled, while the woman's eyes opened wide. Shaped as they were, it gave her a demented look, the paintings on her face not helping either. "Do you know Elves?" Her hand shot up, cutting Bethany off as she pointed a sharp finger at her. "No. You do not. The reason my people withdraw from yours. The reason we leave, is the Elves." Her words came out in a hiss from her lips as she walked past Varric in lithe, soft moves. Her hips swayed gently, the beads on her ankles clicking and chiming together. "They attacked my people. Killed them even though we brought gifts of peace." She paused inches from Bethany's face. "So tell me little girl," Hawke reached out quickly, snatching her wrist, and yanking her back to her men. They reacted, grabbing at their swords on their backs. It was all the others needed, the tensions between them rising as Fenris's blade was pulled, matching Aveline's shield and Bianca. "NO!" The two intimidating men stopped, pressed over the girl as their vicious looking weapons hung in the air, ready to rip and cleave. Their eyes were completely black now, with nostrils flared, ready to draw blood. "Tlancuaquetza." Instantly the men dropped to their knees, placing their swords back with a smooth push. Everything hung in the air as their weapons held there. "Calm waters prevail." She said calmly, motiong her hands downwards. "I think she means peace Hawke." Varric whispered. "They will do not again." Her words were slightly broken, her accent thicker as she looked at each and every one of them, lingering on Fenris for a moment in suspicion. Hawke motioned, carefully pulling his hand away from his sword. The others followed, Aveline grumbling as she did so, but the air was clear. "I will have you know, this fight would have been very outmatched." Aveline growled. "Yes," the girl snapped. "In our favor." The two men smirked as they knelt, while Aveline sneered, but held her ground. "Enough." Hawke demanded, sighing with relief. "Yes... that is quite enough."

Seneschal Bran came from a side entrance to the Gates of Kirkwall, one used solely by the guards, not very well known to others. Accompanying him were eight of the Viscount's personal guard, each one looking as fierce as possible, stacking up behind the red haired man. Hawke stood aside with Aveline, allowing Seneschal to come to the forefront. Years of working for the Viscount, with nobels, had taught him not to react to shocking events, but even he had a look of astonishment on his face as he took in the visitors. The girl herself did not move, her head held high as her men each took a stance behind her, taking on the look of marble gray statues. Seneschal stayed silent for only a moment, before taking in a deep breath. "My name is Seneschal Bran, Assistant and Advisor to the Viscount." She didnt even twitch. "Yes... well. I have come greet you on behalf of the Viscount, as to be perfectly honest, I am not sure if you are... trustworthy." Her eyes lit up with anger, but she kept still. "It moves me to ask you, who you are, and why you are here." Hawke stood back towards the guardsmen and his companions, Varric and Bethany watching intently, while Fenris seemed deep in thought, or maybe, brooding? The girl didnt even to seem to move for a moment, the wind over the bridge picking up speed, whipping her hair about her. "My name is Naira, daughter to Demothi, sister to Hok'ee and lost Huelit, and I will not speak words with someone who has no power." Seneschal's cheeks turned red, the guardsmen behind him somewhat shocked. "Excuse me?" She frowned at him. "I have no need for a toad." She waved her hand. "You do not carry the weight I need. You insult me, your Viscount insults me." Her teeth clicked together as her eyes burned. "Is this how this land treats visitors? Will you treat my people the same as the Elves? Will you deny us lives? Will you treat us as newborn? No teeth, no strength, no nothing." Her accent was thick with anger as she began to pace, her teeth clicking together with emphases as her hands clenched and unclenched. "I shall not be brushed aside, I shall not..." The two big men reached out, grasping one of her shoulders each, staying her. At this she paused, still furious, but the wheels in her head seemed to turn. Her eyes scanned the floor manicly, before finally she looked up at Seneschal. "I will not be treated as a nuesance, I have done nothing to encourage your distrust. I am different from my speech to my clothes." Aveline snorted. "Or lack there of." With a wave of her hand, Naira dismissed Aveline's comment. "I come searching for important men of my tribe." She stood tall. "Prisoners." In all of this Seneschal had tried to stay calm, but now his eyes were thoughtful. "Do these men look like you?" He asked. She paused, his words confusing her. "Do they have your skin? Your eyes?" Varric chimed, making the girl nod. "No." Varric deflated in a low chuckle. "What are their names?" Seneschal offered. At this, the girl paused. She seemed taken aback by the question, and again her eyes scanned the floor for answers. "Demothi." "Hok'ee." It was the first time the two men spoke, their voices gentle, unlike their apperances. Instantly, Aveline's face seemed to soften. "You are looking for your father and brother." The girl's face was stone, but her eyes were wounded. "Yes. They are who I seek." She seemed to deflate a tiny bit. "I have walked your lands for moon after moon, and whispered my words to the forests that do not answer." She looked at Seneschal. "But last my father wrote words to me, he told me of this place. Kirkwall. He and my brother stayed here, learned of your people." Seneschal was silent for a minute, before letting out a soft sigh. "I am sorry Serah, but I do not know of any men by that name." She nodded. "My father would not have used his ioh. He wished to hide among you." She paused. "He wished to make peace." Hawke could tell she was hurt, even though she wore nothing but pride. "I may not be Elf, or Human, or tetoton." She motioned to Varric, making him blink. "What did she call me?" Bethany nudged him. "But I ask favor, to be repaid. I ask to look for my father, for my brother." Seneschal was quiet. "I can not grant you permission." He said with a sigh. "But." The girl raised an eyebrow. "I can petition to the Viscount for residency in the city, only if someone will act as guardian until such time as the Viscount can speak with you personally." She was silent for a moment. "What does that imply?" Hawke asked, making Bethany look at him. "It means," Seneschal cleared his throat. "That the girl must stay with someone who can watch over her and her companions, to keep them from trouble from themselves and from others, until the Viscount is able to meet with her privately and discuss the conditions for her staying within the city." The girls lips pulled into a straight line. "We will stay here." She motioned to the bridge. "Keep your gates closed if that will make you feel safe. I will show your Viscount we make peace." The Guardsmen shuffled nervously, obviously not enjoying the idea of sharing their patrol space with them. "No." Hawke said, making Bethany shake her head. "Brother no..." He shot her a dark look. "If you will allow it, I will watch over them. I am in Lowtown and have a home for them." Bethany looked up at the two men nervously. "Cant wait to see Liandra react to this." Varric chuckled. "Very well Serah Hawke." Seneschal nodded. "I will petition the Viscount on your behalf Serah Naira. You shall have an answer within a days time."

Cassandra's boots thumped along the floor as she paced. Thump thump, thump thump, thump... Varric sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Questions Seeker?" She frowned. "The Viscount did not come out and meet her?" Varric laughed. "To tell you the truth, I think he was terrified. I am certain he thought they were more Qunari." He laughed at his joke, while Cassandra continued her pacing around her chair. "And the Champion willingly accepted them into his home? With his mother, and his apostate sister?" Varric paused. "If you think there is a connection there, I can promise you there isnt. None of us knew what that girl was capable of." Cassandra frowned. "Bullshit. From how you describe her, she screams of magic." A wry smile played across Varric's lips as he thought about that. "Perhaps. Perhaps I am only idolizing her?" The Seeker wasnt amused. Varric just shrugged. "Besides, I never said that she stayed with the Champion." Cassandra paused. "Then where?"

By now the sky was turning dark as the gates to Kirkwall were finally opened. The two men said something to Naira. "In time." She held up her hand to them, turning to Hawke. "A kindness you have paid me, that I shall reward." Hawke sighed, shaking his head. "Dont do that just yet." She raised an eyebrow. "Hawke?" Aveline's words were worried, while Bethany was too busy glaring at her brother. "I promised to help you, and I will... but I do not have room where I live." The girl's eyes widened. "Then you lie?" Hawke jumped. "No! Well... kinda." "Brother..." Bethany's tone matched Aveline's, and he could feel the piercing gaze of three angry women on him. "Well wait..." Hawke turned to Varric. "Do you have a room we can hide her in in the Hanged Man?" Varric blinked. "Define hide." Hawke sighed. "Well no Hawke. You know better then anyone that Isabella is there, and she runs her mouth more then me." He could feel the gaze growing hotter. "Hawke, if you dont have the room in your house, what do you intend to do? You gave your word to Seneschal, and essentially the Viscount." Aveline crossed her arms. "And what of mother? She will be terrified!" Hawke sighed. "I know, I know... but I did not want them to be left on the bridge." The girl had turned now, her words hushed, but he was sure she was cursing at him. "Wait." The girl stopped, turning slowly with the rest of them to look at Fenris. His eyes were calculating, and he seemed irritated to do so, but, "I have a large house." He said. "Great opening line, oof... damn stop elbowing me woman." Varric rubbed at his chest, while Fenris walked forward. The girl tried to hold back a sneer, but it was clear she was struggling. "You will have ample room, but..." He raised an eyebrow. "Can you live with an elf?" For a second, her lip twitched, but she kept herself in control. Her two companions did not. They growled and glowered at Fenris, leaning closer. "Tlancuaquetza." The kneeled instantly, while she seemed to think about it. "I guess not." Fenris growled, stopping when she held up her hand. "I accept." She paused, digging in her side. "I would have awarded the human this, but his tongue was false, so..." She pulled out a small hide sack, and placed it in Fenris's hand. He wasted no time in opening it, his eyes growing huge when gems glowed from inside, with large round nuggets of gold. "Well shit." Hawke muttered, grunted when Bethany and Aveline elbowed him at the same time. "And that is what you get for lying brother."


End file.
